


At Last

by city_bright



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_bright/pseuds/city_bright
Summary: Post-It Had To Be You





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr in December, and I am just now getting around to posting it here. I made a few edits and added more dialogue to it.

Mindy stretches and yawns against Danny’s shoulder as the tv program seamlessly transitions into the evening news before announcing her decision to go home. It’s been a long, tiring and eventful day, and she has to go home before Dot complains about her “fast and furious” lifestyle, which Mindy insists is more rock and roll, thank you very much.

“I should head back,” she says, standing from the couch and smoothing the front of her sparkly black dress.

He nods as he looks up at her a little nervously, unsure if it’s his place to ask about going with her because he doesn’t want to be presumptuous or make her uncomfortable. But his mom is recovering from a major surgery after all, so he reasons that maybe he should stay at the hospital.

She bends down to kiss him goodbye, and a cold air seems to sweep over him, and he doesn’t like it. Not because he’s scared she’s leaving him alone, but because he already kind of misses her and this little bubble they’ve created. He finally has everything he ever wanted, and it seems silly to let this be the way their night is ending.

“Hey, Mindy?” the words stumbling out last minute as he stands. She stops at the doorway and looks at him expectedly. “Will I be seeing you later? Maybe tonight?”

She smiles sweetly and walks back inside the doctor’s lounge. “No, stay here with your mom. She needs you. I’m not going anywhere, and like I said, we have the rest of our lives.”

“Yeah.” He captures her lips with his and kisses her deeply because he misses her already, but also hoping that, just maybe, it’ll convince her to change her mind. She leans into him for a brief moment before pulling away.

“Hmm, nice try, Castellano, but not today.”

“It was worth a shot,” he smiles with a shrug before she flits away. He returns to oncology on the second floor and walks into his mother’s room, which was uncharacteristically quiet.

“Oh no,” Richie begins with a pained look on his face, “did she not take you back? Did you reject her? Danny, how could you?”

“What?! Nobody rejected anybody. We’re actually back together,” his furrowed eyebrows relaxing as his smile widens.

“Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy for you, but what are you doing here?” Annette chimes in.

“What are you talking about? You just had major surgery. I’m not leaving you. Besides, she had to go home to relieve Dot from babysitting duties. Something about the Fast and Furious movies, I don’t know.”

“You two are back together now! Why didn’t you go with her? Don’t worry about me, I have Richie to keep me company.”

“Ma, it’s okay. It’s important that I be here,” he insists.

“She ran all the way over here from that wedding only to go home alone?! No, no, no, I raised you better than that. You’re leaving. Now,” she emphasizes with a point of her finger towards the door.

“But-“

“No buts. Don’t make me get out of bed,” she says sternly, starting to remove the thin blanket.

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” he concedes, quickly darting out the door to save himself from her wrath. He steps out into the fluorescent hallway and decides to go to Mindy’s apartment. He really doesn’t know what he’s going to do there, but going home to his own apartment now seems pointless.

Already clad in pajamas, Mindy opens the door, immediately confused by his presence. “Hey, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you at the hospital?”

“Because you said we have the rest of our lives, and I want the rest of our lives to start as soon as possible,” he replies knowingly. Her eyes widen at his surprising accuracy of quoting When Harry Met Sally. “That and my mom kicked me out.”

Her face falls in slight disappointment, but it is quickly replaced with amusement. He never was any good with romantic comedy references - “I’ll get whatever gave her an orgasm.” - or even romantic gestures, but she loves it because it is just so like him to miss the mark. “That was kind of horrible,” she teases, stepping aside to allow him inside.

“Sorry,” he chuckles. “So-” A dog starts to bark out of nowhere, and Danny furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Was that," he starts, looking around for the source, "a dog?"

"Oh, yeah, about that. We have a dog now," she confirms excitedly, her features instantly brightening. "It was this whole thing with Morgan, but Tiny and Leo are basically best friends now. Leo was using him as a pillow. A pillow, Danny! Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever heard in your entire life?"

He can't help but smile because it actually does sound very cute. "I can imagine."

“So, um, do you want to stay over? Since it’s kind of late.” Nervousness has painted her face, and it does something to ease his own nerves about being here because it’s not just him.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Okay,” she smiles, “let me find some pajamas for you, I’ll be right back." She disappears into her closet, her voice trailing as she goes. "I might have some extra clothes lying around here somewhere, and spare toothbrushes are in the-“

“Drawer on the bottom left, I remember,” he finishes, meeting her at her closet door.

She bites her lower lip to stop the smile growing on her face because it’s kind of overwhelming to think that he might not have ever forgotten the little things about her. “Take a shower if you need to,” she continues, giving him a small stack of clothes, “but everything you need is here.”

Her choice of words isn't lost upon him. Everything he needs really is here, and he couldn't be happier or more grateful. “Thanks, Min.” He heads for her bathroom, and it’s just as he remembers, with maybe a few different products here and there. He takes up on her offer and takes a much needed shower after spending all day at the hospital, and he’s unable to contain his smile at the very simple idea of using her bath products. He walks into her bedroom and sees her body slowly rising and falling to her breathing.

The mattress dips under his weight, and she flutters her eyes open as she breathes in. “You smell all fruity,” she giggles as she scoots closer to him.

“And whose fault is that?” he asks, giving the front end of her pajama top a playful tug.

“You almost never smell fruity. It’s funny.”

“Well, I’m happy to be a source of humor for you,” he replies with a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She sighs contently and curls into his chest, happy to revel in his never-ending radiating warmth that she’s missed so much. He pulls her closer, and he feels like all is right in the world again.


End file.
